


Bumblebee

by ThePunkRanger



Series: 2020 Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Like legitimately you should see your dentist after this, Short One Shot, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkRanger/pseuds/ThePunkRanger
Summary: A snuggly morning at the Brownstone
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary)
Series: 2020 Prompt Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908769
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Warm
> 
> And no, I have no idea how we got here, either.
> 
> Little!Sherlock is my absolute favorite Elementary fan-canon and I absolutely had to write something with it because it makes my heart happy.

Joan smiled at the feeling of a warm body curled around her as she awoke, reaching blindly until her fingers found purchase in short, messy hair.

“Joanie?”

And just like that, her heart melted into a puddle of goo.Joan cracked open an eye, looking down at the little boy wrapped around her.

Of course, he wasn’t really a little boy.Not in body, anyway.A middle-aged recovering drug addict, more like.But for now, to her, he was her little boy.

“Good morning, baby,” she whispered, wrapping him in a one-armed hug.

He giggled, stretching out his neck to leave tiny kisses along her jaw.

“Sherlock!That tickles!”She yelped, trying to pull away from his stubbly kisses.

“Tickles!”His fingers found the skin where the band of her bra usually covered, sending her into fresh peels of laughter.

“Sh- Sherlock!”Flailing, she managed to find his ribs with her own fingers underneath the brightly colored pajamas he wore, grinning when he yelped, curling in on himself to try and protect ticklish skin.

“No fair!”

Joan only grinned, taking advantage of the split second when his legs straightened out to lean in and blow a raspberry on the strip of his bare stomach, eliciting a squeal.

Still tickling his ribs, Joan propped herself up on the bed, leaning over her little.“Little boys who tickle get tickled back, those are the rules,” she chided before swooping down and leaving a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Nuh-uh!”He stuck his tongue out at her, and before she could pull away fully, licked her cheek.

“Oh, gross!”She recoiled, making a great show of wiping off his slobber dramatically.She sat back on her ankles, grumbling loudly.“Who knew little boys were so slimy... maybe a puppy would’ve been cleaner... in fact...” she tapped a finger against her chin, pretending not to notice Sherlock’s wide eyes as he watched her, “Maybe I should just trade this one in.I’m sure the dog pound would be willing to give me a good deal...”

“No!”Sherlock flung hims arms around her, nearly making them tumble back down to the mattress.“No, Joanie!You don’ wan’ a puppy!Puppies are even slobbery-y-er!”He pouted up at her, hazel eyes comically wide.

“Well, that is a good point,” she conceded, “And puppies can’t give squishy bear hugs like little boys can.”She hugged him tight to emphasize her point, making him giggle.

“See?”His grin was wide and open-mouthed, his body language as relaxed as she’d ever seen him, and Joan clutched him even tighter, not letting go until he squeaked.

“I could never let go of you, my little bumblebee.”The kiss she pressed to his lips was chaste and quick, but more than enough to leave him with an even doofier smile.“Now come on, let’s get some breakfast.”

Sherlock popped out of bed, his usual toe-bounce traded for a series of energetic jumps that made her grateful that living at the Brownstone meant no downstairs neighbors as he waited for her to pull herself up and out of bed.“Can I have Lucky Charms for breakfast?”

“I don’t know if we should add sugar to you,” Joan replied, coming to open the bedroom door.

“Pleeeeaaasse?”He clutched his hands behind his back, looking down at her with wide puppy-dog eyes.

Joan huffed, crossing her arms.“Fine, but just one bowl.”Sherlock pumped a fist in the air, not waiting for her as he bolted down the stairs.“And no coffee!”She added quickly, hurrying to lean over the railing, “Sherlock?Sherlock!”


End file.
